


hit da quan

by babylol



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, M/M, im bored lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylol/pseuds/babylol
Summary: very sad story :((jk in which gerard has bad news for frank
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	hit da quan

**Author's Note:**

> okie this is all jokes but if you do have any request for anything i’ll be glad to write it. nd i mean anything. enjoy!!

“frank, i need to tell you something” gerard says quietly. frank hears him from down the hall, he quickly walks towards his boyfriend of two years. he’s worried about what he has to say, why does he sound so sad. he makes it to gerard who’s facing the ground. 

“frank, i- i need to ask you something” he mutters, “okay anything gee”. “you might not like it but can i get a number one? with lemonade nd sum chik fila sauce nd a spicy southwest salad nd one dream cone actually make it two”. “JESUS CHRIST GERARD I FUCKING HATE YOU haha penis face i swear to god” idk nd they hug that’s it


End file.
